Smile Empty Soul
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: This is a Inukag story but instead of high school its college based. Kagome is a freshman in college at Ohio State...I know...sad... and meets Inuyasha in a series of strange events.
1. Chapter 1: Life after 12th grade

Ok, its a new story! HUZZAHHH! Ok, so not much to say. Its a School Story... i know that its

overused, but i like them most of the time(I know i said high school. But i figured it would be more

fun this way). Hopefully youll like it and please read and REVIEW! People always reaad but never

reveiw! How the heck am i supposed to know if you liked it or not if you dont REVEIW? Please

tell me cause id love to know. Anyways. So yea, heres my new Inu story..(I swear... Inu is all i

write! Come on me! Think of something else ehh? Oh well. I loaf Inu. lol) Have fun!

**Smile Empty Soul**

_Kirralle Hazayaki_

**Disclaimer: Ohh the infamous Disclaimer. Okay... If i had owned the damn show, there **

**wouldnt be 162 episodes and Kikyou would not be in it! So that tells us that i DONT own **

**said anime... or the band Smile Empty Soul. I just thought it was a good title. So pleassee! **

**Dont sue me or anything! Im only 15! This disclaimer should prevent all copywrite **

**infringements...lol. I Also dont own any lyrics i will ineveitably use through the course of **

**the fic. There. Now that this is alllll said and done. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Smile Empty Soul**

Chapter one: Life after 12th grade.

Kagome Higurashi sighed as her name was called. Putting on a fake smile, she accepted her

diploma and flipped the tassle on her hat as people applauded and flashes from cameras erupted,

practically blinding her. Once off the poorly elevated fold out stage, she rolled her eyes and sat

down next to a petite girl about her age. She had flowing black-brown hair and chestnut eyes. She

was also Kagomes best friend since second grade. She smiled at her disgruntled friend and shifted

her weight to look at Kagome.

"So... all packed?" she mumbled as a roar of applaudes exploded across the feild at one of the most

popular jocks in school getting his diploma.

"ALMOST!" She yelled above the claps and whoops.

"I JUST... I just have a few more things and I should be ready" She stated, significantly lowering her

voice to a dull whisper as the crowd died down. Sango nodded as she watched Miroku, her

perverted best friend and boyfriend of two years received his dipoma and strutted off the stage, not

stopping to shake hands with the board members. Grinning, he sat down in his seat next to Sango

and laced his fingers between hers.

"Showoff" she mumbled as she threw a punch at his shoulder with her vacant arm. Kagome

watched as the two goofed around like always, mock fighting and ending everything with a slap to

the face and an upset Sango. She smiled lightly but didnt attempt her usual butting in with snide

comments. She just sat there, placidly staring at the set up stage, watching as countless seniors

garbed in silver and green were passed from High School to the rest of their lives.

To Kagome, Graduation ceremonies were pointless. What was there to show? No other grade had

so much as a 'congrats, you passed' party, yet somehow, the adknowlagement that you have just

completed a mere four years of your existance was important. Graduation ceremonies were there to

congratulate the dull, ordinary people and praise the overachievers who had to excell at everything

they did and participate in several after school functions. The Jocks got personalized trophies, the

cheerleaders were awarded "School Spirit ribbons" along with every other cheer group on campus,

including dance line and marching band. Art Club students were awarded a very original trophy,

sporting a large paint brush base and several media peices to spell out the usual congratulations. The

Drama club and Thespian Troupes were awarded medals strategically shaped like berets with those

two smiling and sad masks behind them. Everyone would get a framed slip of paper stating

acheivement and whatnot. Graduation ceremonies were also used for one more unevitable fact. One

fact that rocked the worlds of most teenagers and struck fear in those few who had no idea what to

do next: College. One word brought up dozens of conversations about what subject that person

was majoring in or what college they were going to attend... or the fact that in a mere month and a

half, Kagome and Sango, who had shared everything from mini-skirts to kiss and tell stories, were

being separated by four states. All thanks to another four or five years spent toiling away in the

oppressing foundations of school campuses.

After the last few names in what had seemed a neverending list of seniors were rambled off,

Kagome, Sango, and several other people from the choir stood and filed onto the stage to perform

the schools graduating song of choice for this year. The Prinicpal stepped up to the podium and

smiled at the onlooking audience of proud parents and jelous younger siblings. Opening her mouth

wide, revealing her three plus chins and porceline veneers, which seemed illuminantly bright against

her red lipstick, she began a blabbering speech about how wonderful the years been.

"We have seen many things this year, but nothing seems far more amazing than our graduates, who

have excelled highly at everything from grades, to sports, even helping the underclassmen. Now, im

not the one to be giving a speech here, so i'll just hand over the mic to Rin Hitomi, our Japanese

Transfer student turned highest in her English class...now valedictorian of Grovewood High School."

She stutterd, holding her arm out to Rin, who had come out of the front of the choir array. Rin,

being a shocking 5 foot 2, stepped up onto a small stool after making a joke about her height and

smiled into the microphone.

"Hey! Well. This is abnormally surprising huh? Yes. Well, the fact that im here speaking fluent

english in front of thousands of parents isnt exacly a good trump card. Im here to talk about more

important things... things like this school year. I came here three years ago as a freaked out

sophmore and had never seen a school with more character than this. We've all had our moments to

shine, be it Kagome..." She pointed back to her, " Taking a place higher than first in our schools

Solo and Ensemble contest last fall, or The Football team winning the championship game. This

senior class we have here is what is most likely the best anyones seen in ages, excelling everywhere

from academics to athletics, fine arts to chess club. We've all worked out butts off this

year,cramming for the grueling and surprisingly not so difficult SAT's or trying to get that last line or

lyric memorized. I guess all this is a roundabout way of saying this. Four years ago, most all fo us

walked through those doors like scared puppies with our tales between our legs... and now look at

us. Im not quite sure about you guys listening to me ramble or not, but when i look at everyone, I

dont see Kids...or Teenagers for that matter... I see Adults...I see real people suviving real life. And

whatever we do with this peice of paper that says were not kids anymore, or wherever this crazy

road takes us in life, i dont think any one of us is going to forget this year...Especially last winter

when what was probably the biggest food fight ever took place. We have Jesse to thank for that

huh? And we expect the underclassmen to live up to expectations... if we hear that this hasnt

continued... i think a lot of us will be coming back just to kick butts and take names. Anyways,

When this is all over and you go to congratulate your son or daughter with hugs or new cars...

remember how much weve grown these four years and give 'um some respect, eh? With all that

said...i think this should be my conclusion...: Whoever owns the blue 85' Sedan? You left your lights

on." Rin finished, making the audience as well as the choir behind her laugh loudly. Taking a bow

and stepping off the crate, she shuffled on over to her place in the front row of the chorus with a

huge smile plastered to her face. Hearing the Music start, Kagome instinctively smiled and took a

breath with the other altos around her.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives _

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25 _

_I keep thinking times will never change _

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same _

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back _

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say _

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day _

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down _

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June _

_I didn't know much of love _

_But it came too soon _

_And there was me and you _

_And then we got real cool_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone with me _

_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair _

_And this is how it feels_

The altos ceased their verse and lowered their heads as instructed not two seconds before the

sopranos started up with the chorus.

_As we go on _

_We remember_

_All the times we _

_Had together_

_And as our lives change _

_Come whatever _

_We will still be Friends forever _

Kagomes mind raced as thoughts of the previous days this year that held some significance to her.

She was flattered that Rin, who had become one of her close friends these past years, had

mentioned her in her speech, and was feeling a little better about graduating and moving on.

Everyone knew they couldnt stay here forever and Kagome was just now realizing this for herself.

_So if we get the big jobs _

_And we make the big money _

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny? _

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school? _

_Still be trying to break every single rule _

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man? _

_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye _

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly _

_And this is how it feels _

Sango glanced down at Rin, who had just finished up the second verse and glanced over at

Kagome, who in return, smiled at her widely and lifted her head to move towards the microphones

set up with Rin. Solos were usually rare come things like this, but due to certain beggings and

pleadings, the choir teacher let this slide being it was their last high school preformance. Kagome

and Rin smiled at eachother and turned to face the mic's, opening their mouths to sing as the rest of

the Choir hummed in the background.

_As we go on_

_We remember _

_All the times we _

_Had together_

_And as our lives change _

_Come whatever _

_We will still be Friends forever_

_La, la, la, la_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La, la, la, la _

_We will still be friends forever _

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there? _

_Can we make it somehow? _

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men _

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town I keep, _

_I keep thinking that it's not goodbye _

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly _

_As we go on_

_We remember _

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change _

_Come whatever _

_We will still be Friends forever_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever _

_We will still be Friends forever_

_As we go on _

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together _

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever _

_We will still be Friends forever..._

The music ended and the audience was silent for a breif moment before erupting into applause. As

Seniors filed onto stage, Rin pulled the microphone close and took a huge breath before grabbing

Kagomes hand, waving them in the air and screaming:

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE CLASS OF 2009!"

Kagome laughed, her voice echoeing throughout the huge feild that was flecked with white chairs

and randomly colored heads and threw her hat into the air along with every other senior up on the

stage.

* * *

Kagome flipped her television off and shoved her headphones around her neck as her mother

bellowed at her from the bottom of the stairs. Rolling her eyes, She pulled a black hoodie adorned

with strange floral patterns over her head and began shuffling what was left of her bags downstairs,

watching them flop around as they fell down the stairs, landing in a pile of other belongings scattered

across the landing.

"If you keep chucking things like that, your gonna break something." Her mother stated as Kagome

trounced down the stairs and began straightening things and making piles. All of her huge belongings

that were too big to go into the back of her SUV she had gotten for a graduation present had been

sent off a few days before to the college, where Kagomes older brother Souta(Yes, im making him

older in this) would pick them up and put them in her dorm. All that was left, Kagome checked off,

were five suitcases and three duffel bags, not counting her purse.

Shrugging her shoulders at her mothers comment, she began to chart luggage to the car, her MP3

player blaring through her headphones.

After everything was loaded up, Kagome gave her cat of 15 years, Buyo, a long tummy scratch

before taking a few pictures of the house and her cat and getting in the drivers seat and turning the

engnition. Stepping out quickly, she wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly,

mentioning that she would write often and all that jazz. Breaking free of her mothers grasp, she

quickly got into her car in fear of a waterworks show and waved as she pulled out of the driveway.

It was a four day drive to OSU from her house including stops at night, Kagome was not in the

mood to put any more emotional stress on her already worried mother.

Taking her headphones off and turning on the radio, she put the 1,000 dollars her mother had given

her for hotels and food in an envelope that was stashed inside her purse and shoved her purse under

the passenger seat of the car. Not wanting to take too many risks, she turned her cellphone off and

shoved it inside the dashboard and cranked up the radio.

After about three hours and two pitstops for gas and food, Kagome began to appreciate the fact

that the rule that freshmen college students couldnt have cars was let go about two years ago.She

examined a map of the campus as she ate a hamburger and soda and had come to the conclusion

that even though all of her classes were in walking distance and several of them were in the same

building, getting to the library would definately require some driving. Same for most of the eating

areas or grocery stores... yes, there were two grocery stores, one being a Wal-Mart Supercenter.

The college campus took up a good area of Columbus and the surrounding areas outside the

campus were restaraunts and apartments, being ten minutes away from downtown Columbus.

Throwing her garbage into the nearest can, she quickly made her way out to her car and hurried

onto the freeway for another dozen hour ride.

Eventually Kagome had come within one more drive to get to Columbus, she had stayed at three

hotels, filled up her gas tank to what had to be almost ten times and stopped occasionally for food.

And finally, after four days in her car and meals at numerous fast food joints and a couple of actual

restaraunts, she had passed a large green street sign that had stated the obvious.

_"You are now entering Columbus OH. Enjoy your stay!"_ Kagome laughed at the cheezy

representation of the city and gazed wearily at the sun rising over the cities horizon. The tall buildings

were, for the moment, shadowed over, making everything seem shillouetted, and long rows of red

and white lights could be seen coming to and from the freeway. It was only a matter of time now

until she finally reached her destination.

* * *

_**ok! Sooooo, what did you think? Its a little different for me but i think its not tooo **_

_**terrible. The song, if you didnt know, is Graduation by Vitamin C (Which i dont own). **_

_**Also...to avoid any reason as to why this could get taken off... i dont own Wal Mart, Ohio **_

_**State University, or Columbus...But you know how amazing that would be to OWN a city! **_

_**lol. Um... on a relative note, Ohio State U is where i want to attend college and Columbus **_

_**is one of my favorite cities in Ohio... i wanna live their when im outta college. Also, i **_

_**chose the song Graduation cause thats what my cousins chorus sang at her senior **_

_**graduation. Anyways, i really hope you liked it and gimme your feedback! PLEASE **_

_**REVIEWWW! And check out some of my other stories while your at it! lol! Ok then, **_

_**please review and tell me what you think and all...anndd...**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dorm Rooms

Chapter 2: Dorm Rooms.

Kagome sighed and let her head fall onto the steering wheel as she finally parked in one of the only

available parking spots left on the entire campus. Sighing and shifting her weight slightly, she pulled

her cellphone out of the dashboard and speed-dialing her brothers number, she unbuckled her

seatbelt and rifiled through her purse for the map of the school that was hidden among other

random things that really didnt belong inside a purse. A mini flashlight, though that could be

concidered a good asset to have, Assorted lipglosses in random flavors like cherry garcia and pina

collada, four bookmarks, the tassle from her hat, a few packs of tissue, a thimble... how that got in

there she had no idea. She also found about twenty assorted pens and highlighters, a lighter, a

pack of gum from about five months ago and about five bucks in spare pocket change that was

mingling uncomfortably with a frightening amount of lint.

Sighing as her brother finally picked up his phone, she scrambled out of her seat and leaned on the

hood of the car.

"Hey...I'm here!" She exclaimed happily, taking in her surroundings.

"Good. Was starting to wonder when youd show. So where are you?" He asked, his voice

cracking due to extremely bad interception.

"Uhh... good question. In front of an enormously large building that looks a hell of a lot like

Carnegie Hall." She stated as she looked for markings that would distinguish the buildings from the

others.

"It says B-6..whatever that means" She mumbled, rolling her eyes and picking week old fingernail

polish off and flicking it randomly to the ground.

"Oh. Okay, want me to come meet you?" He asked, somebody screaming really loud from behind

him.

"Umm.. no.. no thats okay, i have my crumpled and coffee stained map with me. Im sure I can find

my way. Though we should meet up later...okay?" She asked, shooing a bee away from her face.

"Kay! I'll call you later huh? Good luck!" Souta shouted through the ruckus behind him.

"Yea. Kay later!" She called, flipping her phone shut and stuffing it inside her rather disheveled

purse. Leaning back on the hood of her car and running her fingers through her hair, she stared at

the clear blue sky as multicolored leaves flew above her head, swirling in random places and falling

to the ground, ending their strange dance. She pushed herself back up and walked around to the

trunk, where she began to pull bags out and set them on the ground. Figuring that she could afford

to make a second trip, she closed the trunk and sighed as a large shadow fell apon her and the few

bags she was able to carry. Looking up and pushing her raven black hair from her face she was

met with chestnut brown eyes and greasy black hair.

"'Lo" He mumbled, watching Kagome as she straightened her posture and glared placidly back at

him.

"Hello..." She said emphasizing the 'hel' in Hello. He smiled at her and flashed not so white teeth.

"Names Koga... and you?" He asked, crossing his arms and smiling at her.

"My Name...is Kagome. But not that it matters much." She said stubbornly. He laughed and rolled

his eyes.

"Your a very curt young lady... but I like it...Your new I presume?" he sleazed leaning a bit closer

to her. She smiled pathetically and sighed.

"Good observation, Sherlock...now, if you tell me who murdered the butler, I will be thoroughly

impressed." Kagome stated, pushing past him and grabbing her three duffel bags and a suitcase,

along with her purse and map.

"Ouch. But clever, I'll give you that. Now then, hows 'bout we drop the attitude and you go on a

date wit' me?" He asked, slumming this for all its worth. Kagome coughed in surprise and stifled a

chuckle.

"Well. Maybe when you learn to speak proper english, Koga, she may concider it." Somebodies

voice said from behind. A rather short Girl with shoulder length brown hair and equally brown

eyes. She had an interesting smirk on her face and a much better kept map hanging limply between

her fingers.

"Dont mind my dim witted cousin. He generally dosent have a clue about anything, though how he

got scholarships is beyond me." She stated Switching the map to her other hand and outstretching

her other, nudging past the boy called Koga.

"Im Rin. Equally new here, but unfortunately, related to this oaf." She pointed her thumb behind

her to Koga, who was now picking his teeth with his pinky.

"Please forgive him... were from the feudal era...though MOST of us have matured enough to

know better." She grimaced at her cousins ill behavior. Noticing she was watching, he immediately

stopped and shot her an unusual smile.

'Feudla Era eh? So...the well and everything... isnt a myth?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the

side and grabbing the rest of her bags after Rin had silently opted to take a few of them for her.

"Most of it. The well is actually a lot bigger than they say..." She said with a chuckle. " And as far

as all those silly cartoons go, THOSE..are completely irrational. Prince Charming over there

happens to be a wolf demon, but not a very good one. I'm not anything special.. just extremely

grateful to Lord Se...oh nevermind, im sure you'll meet him later. Come on. If i recall, Your my

dorm roomate. We talked on the phone a few times!" She mentioned, flooding memories into

Kagomes memories.

"RIGHT! OH MY GOSH! I completely forgot! I was having several Emo moments that week and

must admit I can't remember much. Im soooo Sorry! I thought the name rang a bell." She

apologised over and over until Rin was blushing insanely.

"Dont worry about it. Im sure we all have our...Emo days... i guess. Now come on. I have my stuff

up there already I'll help you. Its a bit of a walk otherwise." She stated, Leaving Koga to scratch

his head unattractively.

Getting into the Dorm hall, Kagome was directed by Rin until they reached their specific room.

Room 407. The Carpet, as they had decided, was a dark navy blue color, figuring that it would go

with most things. Everything else was supplied on their own, except for the beds, which they had

ordered for a bit more money. Kagome smiled and set down all of her stuff in a pile opposite Rins.

After a few hours of excruciatingly boring unpacking of boxes and the setting up of boundries,

laptops and assorted random things such as who like whose curtains better and weather a poster

would distract them too much. Finally getting all that they could for the night, they figured whatever

wasnt unpacked could wait until tomorrow. As of now, the beds were made and calling for them

to mess them up again. Kagome slid an extremely large and overly baggy hoodie on over her white

tee shirt and stuffed her hands into the large pocket. Smiling at her roomate, she sighed and

flopped down onto her pillow.

"So, whos this guy your grateful to?" Kagome inquired, tilting her head to the side. Rin blushed and

sunk under a blanket.

"His name is Sesshomaru. Hes a dog demon.. and when I was younger, about eight or so, he

saved me from a bunch of demons and I have no idea why he did. He dosent talk much or show

any emotion whatsoever, but he let me travel with him and eventually come here... your world,

with him. Hes a few states away now in a different college and we talk more... but I dont think he

cares much..." she said, a hint of sorrow in her voice. Kagome smiled and stifled a squeal.

"Your in love with him arent you Rin!" She said loudly, smiling broadly and wriggling back and

forth.

"Ugh.. is it THAT obvious? I mean, the guy is flippin gorgeous and is for some unknown reason,

nice to me... I cant help it." She mumbled, but smiling equally wide. Kagome laughed and sighed,

staring at the pale creme ceiling that matched the rest of the dorms walls. Rin smiled and carried

the subject off of herself.

"So..You like anybody?" She asked, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her head, much

like an eskimo. Kagome smiled, but soonly dropped it as she shook her head.

"No. I had a boyfriend once, but he was extremely pessimistic and whiny. It wouldnt be good if I

left, he would have cried on the phone daily." Kagome said with a disgusted tone.

"Ew. What was his name?" She asked, confused as to why anyone would date somebody like

that.

"Hojo. The girly-man of my high school. He was always fauning over me, and I hated it." she

complained between yawns and stomach pangs.

"Hungry?" Rin asked amused at Kagomes loud stomach.

"Yea.I've been living on fast food and granola bard for the past four days. " Kagome laughed,

sitting up and holding her stomach.

"Well then, lets go get some food, I could use a walk anyways. Got money?" she asked, pulling a

twenty out of her pocket.

"Yup!" Kagome said hopping up and grabbing her purse off of her bedpost. Rin laughed and

opened up the door, bounding out after Kagome and locking it with a key card.

After about a half hour walk, The two found a small coffee shop a few blocks away from their

dorm. Coming into the warm store after wandering around outside, they placed their orders and

sat down on the numerous bar stools that ran around the counter. Kagome smiled at the guy

behind the counter as she was handed her coffee and an extremely large bear claw and began to

survey her surroundings. Most of the tables were small and large. Coasters sat neatly on each

table and the whole room smelled of french roast coffee. A few people cluttered around tables

near walls, where fake plants were placed to make the tan room seem livelier. As her eyes

scanned the room, they fell apon a particualr person. He wore a red tee shirt, a black zip up

hoodie, and blue jeans that were frayed at the bottom. He had cascading silver hair and small

silver dog ears protruding from the top of his skull. Her eyes widened, but slowly returned to

normal after the shock of his dog ears had faded.

"Hey Rin...whos that?" She whispered very low. Rin looked and smiled.

"Him? Thats Sesshomarus half brother, Inuyasha. Hes a Hanyou... half demon. But dont waste

your time, he dosent talk to anyone really, and when he does, its normally snide and rather rude."

She stated as Kagome watched him. His silver ears twitched at the voices talking about him and a

frown played across his lips as he flicked his eyes up to where they were sitting. He had gorgeous

amber-like, golden eyes. They were cold, but not heartless and Kagome knew that there had to

be something more to him than snide comments and rude remarks. Shrugging and turning back to

her coffee. Inuyasha continued to watch her for a few more minutes before he realized what

exactly it was that he was doing. Closing the paperback that rested underneath his clawed hand,

he left a few dollars on the table and left, a small bell dinging when the door opened and closed

behind him. Kagome watched his turn left and dissapear around a corner. She smiled, surprising

herself and turned quickly back to Rin, who was blabbing about a movie she had seen. Kagome

smiled and nodded as if she had some sort of idea as to what exactly it was she was talking about.

* * *

After about an hour in the coffee shop, they headed back for their dorm, Saturday coming far

sooner than they would have liked. Reaching their dorm door at about ten thirty, Kagome sighed

and fell flat onto her already mussed bed. Rolling the covers around her like a cocoon, Rin smiled

and turned out the light, the room sacrificing itself to complete and utter darkness.

"Gnight" Rin mumbled as she slid elegantly under her covers. Kagome tossed around heavily and

sighed into her pillow,

"nghfft" She mumbled incoherently. Rin laughed and sighed, the room fell silent. If only for a few

hours. Kagome was woken up about three hours after shed finally crashed to find that Rin had a

very annoying sore...which was more like a yelp to be more precise. It sounded somewhat like a

swimmer gasping for air, a mouse that was choking and sneeze at the same. It was the most

peculiar sound in the world and to top it all off, Kagome could catch the faint words of her undying

love for Sesshomaru escape her lips.

"Great." She mumbled.

"She talks WHILE snoring. " She complained while getting out fo bed and fishing through her

toilettries bag for cotten balls. Not finding any she quickly shoved her headphones on and blasted

whatever CD was in there. It happened to be one of the many compelation CDs Sango had

burned for her, the first songe being a scream your head off and headbang songs. Perfect.

Kagome smiled and rolled back into her little cocoon, quickly falling back to sleep.

* * *

Waking up around ten the next morning, Kagome groggily made her way to the bathroom and

started a shower.(A/N: Lets say each dorm room has their own bathrooms. Wouldnt that be

marvelous?) Using as much hot water as she could spare, she left the bathroom in a sauna like

state and smiled at Rin, who was sitting at her laptop and tapping her fingers on her chin

impatiently. Looking up she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Morning. Damn computers being slower than sin this morning. I hope yours is faster." She said

heading over to Kagomes laptop. Before she could get to it Kagome quickly sped across the

room and dove onto her bed, pulling her laptop under her chest.

"No offense to you, but I dont like people using my laptop. This thing cost more than my car did."

She said looking up at Rin from the awkward position on her bed. Shrugging, Rin frowned and

scratched her head.

"Kay. Whatever." Rin mumbled as she shuffled back over to her computer and sighed as the file

she was trying to open finally finished loading.

The rest of the day continued as such, Rin, Kagome had found out, complained an awful lot about

how the feudal era was much easier than this. She also talked to herself, which was a tad bit

creepy. By mid-afternood, a pile of compressed boxes lay in a corner of the room. Everything was

set up to each of their likings and not many complaints were made otherwise, feeling that said

complaints would just cause arguments. Around five, Rin had gone out to meet up with some

friends, leaving Kagome to have the first amount of alone time since she came here. Taking her

key card and shoving it in her pocket, she left the dorm and began to wander around campus

randomly. Coming across a huge feild, she saw several students playing football, one of those

students being her brother. Smiling widely, she began towards the field and stood there, leaning

against a lamp post, contemplating weather to interupt the game or not. Figuring that it wouldnt

hurt, she shoved her thumb and forefinger in her mouth and whistled loudly, a thing her and her

brother used to do to get one anothers attention.Turning his head quickly, he smiled and threw the

ball towards her, catching it with ease.

"Hi Souta!" she called, watching as he ran towards her and enveloped her in a hug.

"HEY! How've ya been!" He asked excidedly. Stepping back a few feet she smiled and stared up

at him.

"Good. Roomate can be a bit annoying, but good. My GOD Your tall. When did that happen?"

she joked, walking around him a few times.

"Hey, ive been gone..what...four years now? Cut me some slack." He sighed with a fake pout.

Looking behind him and turning back to his sister, he smiled and led her towards the four others

standing randomly on the feild.

"Hey Guys. This is my sister, Kagome." He stated as Kagome glared at one boy in particular.

"Kagome... This is Ginta and Hakkaku... twind obviously." He pointed. "Naraku" he said,

pointing out a rather tall individual with raven black hair much like Kagomes. He nodded with a

slight smile and folded his arms across his chest.

"And this... i think you know... is Koga..." Souta trailed off, watching as Koga smiled greasily at

Kagome.

"Hellooooo Kags..how've you been?" he asked, taking a step closer to her. Kagome stepped

back a few and stopped.

"Well. I was doing quite fine until i saw you... now im not to sure."she stated coldly. Souta and

Naraku stifled a laugh as Ginta and Hakkaku openly laughed in his face.

"Heheh... wow. Nice. Thanks." Naraku smiled, shaking her hand briskly. Kagome smiled and

leaned into Souta.

"Well. I like _almost _everyone here. But I must admit, im not fond of slugs. Never did like bugs"

Kagome stated as her brother gave her a questioning look. Once again, the four laughed lightly as

Koga just stood there, taking the punches.

"You know, in the feudal era, woman like you would be beaten." he stated, looking back to his

comrades for support. All of them looked away.

"Yea... and in THIS era, women like me have pepper spray and know kung fu. So you lay a finger

on me and ill be kicking your butt to next month." Kagome stated curtly. Souta smiled and

wrapped his arm around his sisters waist.

"Anyways. Can i play with you guys.. i have nothin to do anyways. " Kagome asked, picking up

the ball from in front of her feet. Everyone but Koga seemed fine with this idea.

"Sorry sweetie, this is a boys sport..." Koga stated angrily, trying to take his pride back. Kagome

smiled.

"Riiight...so are Swords, which explains why I have three and know how to use them correctly, I

believe baseball is a boys sport too, but that dosent stop other girls from playing. Ive been playing

football since I could walk. Its time to grow up dude." Kagome griped, picking up the ball and

throwing it perfectly to Naraku who was far enough away to make it noticable. Koga huffed and

mumbled something

"Fine...but your on their team." he grumbled, pulling Ginta and Hakkaku towards him. Kagome

smiled and tossed the ball to her brother who started the game. By the time the sun was so low on

the horizon that you couldnt make out much but the outline of trees, They stopped the game.

Kagomes once blue jeans were grass stained and ripped at the knees, Her shoes were tattered

and grass stuck to them due to the wetness of the ground. Her hair was plastered to her face and

Souta, Naraku and Kagome had won by a longshot.

"Next time, were on Kagomes team." Ginta stated as he and his twin brother helped her up off of

the ground.

"Next time?" she asked, pushing hair out of her eyes. Souta and Naraku smiled.

"Yea! Theres no way were losin you now. I told you you'd like them. With the exception of Koga

of course. Id love to know what he did to deserve your loathing...thats not normal for you." Souta

stated, picking up the ball and tossing it towards Naraku.

"I'll explain later. Anyways. I feel and probably smell as bad as you do. So I'm gonna go. It was

fun meeting you all!" She waved, hugging them all quickly.

"Later Kagome!" They all said in unison as everyone stalked off in different directions.

Maybe things were going to turn out better than she had expected after all.

* * *

_**Huzzah! Chapter two done! Okay, i know its unusual, but i wanted a different bad guy in**_

_** this fic, so Naraku is good. SHOCK! lol, but yea, hes a good guy and i think i may make **_

_**Koga a potentially bad person... sorry Koga. Anyways. I hope you liked this chapter and **_

_**please review otherwise i dont know if i should post more! Soooo until next time..**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Kirralle**_


End file.
